Optical flow is a numerical technique that attempts to model the motion, or the “flow” of pixels between consecutive recorded video frames. It enables the creation of synthetic video frames at times in-between recorded video frames. One of the primary applications of optical flow is for retiming video content, which is used by media editing applications or computer games for creating visual effects. Retiming video content changes the timing of its playback such that synthetic video frames are needed in addition to the actual recorded frames for smooth playback under the changed playback timing.